1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an printing device(input device).
2. Description of the Related Art
An input device which accepts input according to a user operation is known.
Japanese Patent No. 5477308 (Patent Document 1) discloses an input device (tape printing device) which accepts input according to key pressing operations by a user.
The input device disclosed in Patent Document 1 requires complicated operations such as fine key pressing operations using a fingertip to perform input. Therefore, when a user is working with globes in a factory, at a construction site, or the like, it is difficult for the user to perform input using the input device in Patent Document 1 in a situation difficult to carry out the complicated operations.
The present invention has been made to solve the above problem, and it is an object thereof to provide an input device (printing device) which accepts input with a simple operation, and an input method therefore.